Voltage Stars Play Five Nights at Freddy's
by DJMirnum
Summary: Your favorite Voltage Stars give Five Nights at Freddy's a go. Get ready for frights, scares and hilarious reactions. Starting with 1 all the way to 4. It's multiple Voltage games; it wouldn't let me pick a multi-crossover option for the Voltage games
1. FNAF 1

*We muted the calls so they have no idea what's going on*

Masaomi Hibiya from "Serendipity Next Door": This looks fun.

Nagisa Ichinose from "Class Trip Crush": Oh geez no! I hated these places!

Naka from "Class Trip Crush": Ooooooh, please no! I don't trust you after Can a Pet!

Hana from "Finally in Love Again": This game looks so creepy.

Tatsuro from "Love Letter from Thief X": Oh man, I am not gonna like this one.

Yuta from "My Forged Wedding": I thought you said this was a funny game?!

Masaomi: What's the point of this game?

Director: You have to survive from 12 AM to 6 AM. Check the cameras and close the doors when danger is near and use your lights.

Hana: Sounds easy enough.

"Night watchman wanted..."

Yuta: $120 bucks a week?! This does not look worth it!

Nagasi: Oh my gosh he's so creepy! Why is my voice cracking?

Tatsuro: I've pulled plenty of all nighters, this is nothing.

"Night 1: 12 AM"

*security office*

Hana: Ok here we go.

Naka: Why can't I move? Am I stuck?

Tatsuro: Ok, check the lights. Check the doors. Check the camera; *sees Freddy and his friends on the stage* Ooooook, they look worse than I thought!

Nagasi: *opens cameras* Oh geez! Wow, I got scared by the camera screen. Nice going there! *sees Freddy and friends* Oh man, I am so screwed.

Hana: I'm just gonna keep the doors shut and just sit back until 6. *its 2 AM and notices she's lost a lot of power* Oh my gosh I've used up so much power! I hope I can make it!

Naka: Ok, so there's a bunny, a duck and a bear. Interesting choices for these characters. *camera feed goes black* OH MY GOSH! Why is my camera out?!

Masaomi: *camera feed goes out* What?! What happened to the camera?!

Tasturo: *camera feed goes out* Oh this isn't good. I just lost my feed.

*camera comes back*

Yuta: Waaaaait a minute! One is missing!

Nagasi: Bunny is gone! Where did he go?!

Naka: I lost the bunny! *checks all the cameras; spots him in the dark hallway* Oh man, he's getting close!

Hana: Ah, I can't find the duck! *finds the duck in the party room staring at the camera* Oh gosh that face! It's staring into my soul! *looks at cameras; sees bunny on screen close to the security room* Oh, you are so close to me!

Tasturo: *see the duck on screen by bathrooms* Ooooooooooooooh that is sooooo creeeeepy! Stop staring at me like that!

Yuta: I'm freaking out, I'm seriously freaking out right now. *clicks the light to see the bunny outside the door* AAAAAAH! Close the door! *gets the door shut* Hahaha! Not tonight!

Naka: I don't see the bunny anywhere! I found the duck but where's the bunny?! *clicks the light on to see the bunny by her door* Oh, he's right there! *clicks the door shut* Oh my goodness!

Masaomi: That duck is just staring at me! Wait, is that an extra set of teeth?! Why would he have that?! *camera goes out* Oh not again! Where, where, where? I don't see him! *checks the light, sees ducky by in the window* Oh crap! *clicks the door shut* Ugh, this is nerve racking!

Hana: Four AM come on! Oh, man I have lost so much power! I only have 10%! I am so dead!

Nagasi: I made it to four AM. I can't believe I actually got this far.

Masaomi: Ugh! That duck is still there and eating all my power! *click lights and duck is gone* Oh finally! He left!

Hana: Oh man! I'm at 0%! Noooooo! *power goes out* Oh no! Please, please! *hears Freddy's kill music* What is that? *moves to see Freddy's face in the darkness* AAAAAAAH! Is that Freddy?! Don't kill me please! *screen goes black* What now? Am I ok? *braces for impact. Freddy jumps up* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *look of terror frozen on her face*

Yuta: Ok five AM! I can do this! *checks camera. Jumps to Pirate Cove and sees Foxy* What?! I thought there was nothing behind that! Are you gonna come kill me at the end?! That better not happen!

Nagasi: Please just let me get through this night! *clock rolls to 6 AM* YES! I did it! I made through the first night! *Night 2: 12 AM* Why would I ever come back?!

Masaomi: Ok this is Night 2; nothing's gonna get me. *checks camera and bunny is gone* Wait! Why is the bunny gone already?!

Tasturo: Its barely midnight and I've already lost the bunny! That's hardly fair! *finds him in the costume room. Face really close to the camera* Stop looking at me like that! With your black soulless eyes!

Yuta: I haven't even looked at my screen. I probably should but maybe if I just checked the lights outside the door that should help with the power situation. Cause I'm sure the power goes down quicker the more days you are here.

Naka: I lost the duck! Where's the duck?! *goes to check the lights. Won't work* Why won't my lights work?! Noooooooooo! *brings up camera then puts it down. Ducky is in her face. Arms flail and screams of terror*

Tasturo: Ok, bunny is still in the costume room; the duck is in a random hallway. And Freddy is...did Freddy just move?! I swear I saw Freddy move! *clicks on Pirate Cove; sees Foxy sticking out* Who are you?! I thought it was just the three of you stupid machines! I gotta worry about you now!

Nagasi: I am so freaking paranoid right now! Bunny is breathing down my neck! Ducky is on his way! And this, fox I think is peaking from behind the curtain! Once Freddy gets here it'll be a party! *tries to click lights on. Doesn't work* Zoooooh no! Oh no! My lights won't come on! I can't even get the door closed! Oh I am so boned! *opens camera to check on everyone. Closes it to see the bunny in his face* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs out of the room still screaming*

Yuta: I know I haven't checked in a while but I'm too scared to look. *hears a noise* What was that? *Foxy pops in the door. Jumps up in fright* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Was that that fox from Pirate Cove?! Aaaaaaah man, you piece of crap!

Masaomi: What?! How could I be so low on power?! This is not good! *sees Foxy getting ready to run* OH CRAP! I haven't been watching him! I need to close the door but that's gonna eat up my power! *starts to panic* I have no choice! *closes the door. Checks Pirate Cove and Foxy is gone.* AAAAH! Where is he?! *checks hallway monitor. Sees Foxy running.* Here he comes! *closed camera. Here's Foxy banging on the door.* I made it through that. What else is gonna go wrong? *power goes out* I just had to say that! What now? *hears music. Pans over to the left to see Freddy* OH GEEZ! What the heck is that?! Is that Freddy?! *music stops and screen goes black* Ok. Just get it over with. *bracing for the jump scare. Nothing happens. Begins to relax and then Freddy pops up* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Holy crap!

Tatsuro: I'm doing good! I'm doing good! Just gotta keep my eyes on everyone! *checks Pirate Cove; Foxy is off the stage* You get back behind the curtain right now! I ain't havin' that! I want none of that! *continues looking at the cameras* Ok, the bunny has moved back to the costume room! And ducky is being stupid and hanging around the bathrooms! Other than foxy being a jerk, we are awesome! *hears a noise* What was that noise? *checks hallway camera; sees Foxy running* OH NO! Nonononono! *tries to close the door but is caught by Foxy* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You've gotta be kidding me! What was that?! Ugh, my throat; I need a lozenges! It will be a cold day in July before I ever go to any type of a place like that!


	2. FNAF 2

Aki from "Finally in Love Again": This looks fun.

Tatsuro: NOOOOOOOOO! Not again!

Naka: Please don't make me do this again! I barely survived the last one!

Yuta: OH NO! NOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Oliver from Be My Princess 2: I'm already feeling terrified. And I haven't even started.

Ichigo from Dreamy Days in West Tokyo: I hated these places as a kid and I'm sure I'm going to hate them more after this.

Hana: I just want to make it through the first night. That's all I ask.

Mikko from Serendipity Next Door: Oh, I don't know about this!

*Help Wanted*

Ichigo: Vintage pizzeria given new life...those characters look creepy; way too happy.

Hana: These are way different from the last ones

Aki: What could go wrong? I can think of a lot of things.

Yuta: Wait, $100.50 a week?! That's even less than the last one! Why would I do this for less?!

"12:00 AM. 1st Night"

Mikko: Interesting setup.

Oliver: At least it's well lit.

*muted the calls again*

Director: Here's the basic rundown. Stay alive till six AM. Use your flashlight but that can run out.

Yuta: Yeah and close the doors to keep them out.

Director: There are no doors in this one.

Yuta: What?!

Tatsuro: Why are there no doors? What happened with the doors?!

Aki: How do I stop them?

Director: Put on the Freddy mask to keep the enemies at bay.

Naka: Oh, that's neat! Where was that in the first one?

Director: And whatever you do, keep the music box wound up.

Ichigo: Why? What's gonna happen?

Mikko: I'm so nervous. (puts Freddy mask on) Oh wow, that's pretty cool.

Naka: There's vents? They get in through the vents?! Oh crap!

Tatsuro: (checks camera feed) Oooook, the new versions look even creepier! Oh man, this place is huge! So many party rooms!

Oliver: The duck actually looks pretty cute.

Yuta: Aaaaaw, man I'm already freaked out. (Checks prize counter feed) Oh is this where the music box is? Let me just wind this up. (Winds it up) There we go.

Aki: (sees mangled Foxy) What is that? It's just a jumbled up pile of metal.

Oliver: (sees old animatronics) Oh, are these old ones? Man, they look even worse than the others.

Naka: (checks stage) Aaaaah! Bonnie is gone!

Ichigo: (checks stage) Whoa whoa whoa! The bunny is gone!

Aki: They do move! Oh my gosh!

Hana: And the bunny is out; good for me! (Sees warning sign) Wait, what's that?

Yuta: (sees Bonnie staring at him in a camera) AAAAAAHHH! Good grief you are even worse than the other one!

Mikko: The bunny is in a party room. (Checks stage) Uh, where is the duck? (Hears the ominous music) What does that mean?

Tatsuro: (hears music) That's new. (Checks prize counter) I better wind this up!

Oliver: Wind up the music box. (Hears sound from vents) Wait, is there something in the vent? (Checks vent, sees Bonnie) Why are you there?! What do I do?! (Checks Game Area, sees Freddy) Aaaaaah, it's the bear!

Hana: Aaaaaah, wind up! Wind up! I think something is in the vent! (Checks to see Bonnie in vent) Aaaaah! Mask! Put on the mask! (Sees Bonnie slide in) Oooooooooooh my gawd!

Aki: (flashes light down hallway; sees Chica) Whoa! How did you get here?! (Sees warning light) What is that?! What does that mean?! Oh, I haven't checked the music box but what about that duck?! What do I do?! (Flashes lights, sees Freddy) Holy Crap who are you?!

Ichigo: The duck is down that hallway and that bunny is in my vent. I am so screwed! I'll just keep this mask on and...(sees Bonnie slide in) Oooooooooooooooh no!

Naka: I can't wind the music box up because the duck is down my hallway and that stupid bunny will come in here any second! (Hears Pop Goes the Weasel) What's that music now?! (Puppet jumps out) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What was that thing?!

Aki: (hears music) Pop Goes the Weasel? When did that start? (Puppet jumps at him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What the heck was that?! (Sees Game Over screen) Gah! Don't look at me like that!

Yuta: Ok duck, just back off! I don't have time for you! I don't want your cupcake! (Checks vent to see Bonnie) Whoa! Mask, mask, mask! (Puts mask on and sees Bonnie slide in) Ooooohooooo! Go away!

Mikko: (sees Chica in the hallway) Why are you there?! (flashes light) Leave me alone! (Hears Pop Goes the Weasel) What's happening? (Music stops) What does that mean when...(puppet jumps at her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Arms flailing in terror)

Hana: Come on! Turn to six already! (Turns to six AM) YES! I made it! Night 1 conquered!

Yuta: Oh good gravy! That was horrible!

Oliver: Yeah! I owned that night!

Night 2: 12:00 AM

Ichigo: Why would I come back after that?!

Tatsuro: What new horrors await for me? (Sees old animatronic characters) Oh man, they look terrible.

Hana: Seems quiet for now. (Checks prize counter) At least I'll be able to keep up with this music box for now.

Yuta: (checks Kids Cove; finds mangled Foxy) What is that? Is that Foxy?! No! I don't want to deal with you!

Oliver: (jumps back and forth checking Kids Cove and Prize counter, is now winding up the music box) Something's about to happen I know it. (Checks Kids Cove and goes back to prize counter. See mangled Foxy on top of screen) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What is that?!

Tatsuro: (checks Prize corner and sees mangled Foxy) No! Not you! I hate you! Go away!

Hana: (hears a kid say Hi) Hi? Who's saying Hi? (Checks game area sees mangled Foxy) Oh! Oh! Oh! No! I can't deal with this! Wait, wasn't there something else there too?

Ichigo: (sees the balloon kid is gone) Where's Balloon boy?! No this is not ok! (Hears vent noises and ominous music) Oh this is bad! (Flashes light into hallway and sees both Foxy's) Whoa! Stay away from me! (Flashes his light) Maybe they hate bright lights. (Sees warning light) Oh no! I gotta wind up the music box!

Oliver: This is bad! I got Balloon boy in a vent, the bunny is about to crawl into the other and I got that mangled fox down the hall and I have to keep winding up this stupid music box! I hate this!

Yuta: (flashing foxy at the end of the hallway) Will you just go away?! Please?! I'm asking you nicely with my raised voice! (Freddy appears) Nooooooo! I'm not ready for Freddy!

Hana: (sees balloon boy in the vent) Oh! Mask, now! (Waits, then vent noises again. Checks vent to see balloon boy is gone) Why is he even here?! I don't want to play anymore!

Oliver: Ok I gotta put my mask on! (Puts on Freddy mask just as Bonnie slides in) You just slide right on out of here! You were not invited!

Tatsuro: Wind up! Wind up! (Hears ominous music and a kid saying Hi) Who's that? Is there a kid here? (Checks vent sees Balloon boy) What?! Why are you a part of this?!

Hana: So much going on at once! I can't take the stress! (Drops down camera sees Mangled Foxy on screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing here?! Go away! (Old Foxy comes flying at the screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Tries to calm her heart) I think I'm having a heart attack! Oh man, I am going to die! At least I made it past the first night.

Yuta: Is it six AM yet?! I really would like for it to change now!

Ichigo: That stupid balloon boy won't leave me alone! (Flashes light and sees Freddy) You go away right now! I don't have time to deal with you! Ok, I gotta put the mask on! (Sees warning light) Oh crap! I gotta get the music box! But that bear is right there! (Clock changes to six) Yes! Thank you!

Yuta: Phew!

Oliver: I don't know how much more of this I can take! And I thought my job was stressful!

Night 3: 12:00 AM

Tatsuro: Ok, night 3; if the last night was any indication then this is going to be worse.

Yuta: (checks stage) Oh great! They are already on the move! (Checks party room and sees old Chica) Holy frickafrack! Is that the old Chica?! What in the heck happened to it?!

Tatsuro: (finds old Chica) Oh! OOOOOOOOOH! Old Chica?! What?! That's terrifying!

Oliver: (hears something in the vents) Who is in the vent? Is it Balloon Boy? (Sees old Bonnie) What is that?! Oh my goodness where's the rest of its face?!

Ichigo: (sees old Bonnie in the vent) How many more of these am I gonna have to worry about?! This ain't fair! (finds old Chica) Holy shiitake mushrooms! How many sets of teeth is on that?! (Puts camera down to see old Bonnie in front of him) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! What do I do?! What do I do?! Where's your face at?! (Brings camera up and then old Bonnie reaches for him) JYAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHA! How do you fight them off?! Ugh! I will never take my kids to a place like this!

Yuta: If old Chica and Bonnie are here, then that means old Freddy and Foxy are here too! Oh, this isn't good! (Puts camera down to see old Chica in front of him) Oh geez! NOOOOOOOOOO! You're even more terrifying up close! (Puts mask on) Did that work? (Old Chica pops up) GAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHA! I thought that was supposed to work?! Holy cow! I will be seeing that in my nightmares tonight!

Oliver: The faceless one is down the hallway along with Foxy! (Checks vents to find balloon boy and new Bonnie there) I am going to die! (Checks prize counter to wind up music box) Do not want to forget about this though! Don't want things to pop out at me. (New Foxy swings into the screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What was that?! Was that the mangled thing?! Oh, it hurts!

Director: What hurts?

Oliver: Everything! My heart, my body, my mind and even my soul. Ooooooooh, it hurts!

Director: So far you have made it farther than anyone else.

Tatsuro: Yes! HA! If I can make it to the end I will be very happy...(sees old Bonnie in front of him) WHAT THE FRICK?! I need the mask now! (Puts on mask and waits) Did I make it? (Old Bonnie pops up) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! No! Ack! I hate this game!

Director: Before we go, we'd like to show you some of the animatronics up close.

Aki: Ok?

Mikko: I don't know if I want to!

The Puppet

Tatsuro: What is that?

Yuta: What a creepy looking thing.

Director: That's what pops out if you don't wind up the music box.

Hana: Oh it is? Wow I am glad I kept that up.

Naka: That thing is scary.

Aki: Oh man, now I hate puppets.

Old Chica and Old Bonnie

Ichigo: Dang, the teeth on that yellow thing.

Mikko: Oh my goodness! They're horrifying!

Yuta: That's what the new yellow one becomes?! Oh geez what did they do to her?!

Director: Would you play this again?

Oliver: NO!

Ichigo: Oh heck no!

Tatsuro: No frickin' way!

Naka: Absolutely not!

Mikko: No thank you!

Yuta: HA! You're kidding right?

Aki: I don't think so.

Hana: No! I am DONE with this game!


	3. FNAF 3

Sakiko from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: I don't like the looks of this.

Oliver from Be My Princess 2: Why?! Why?!

Yuta from My Forged Wedding: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hana from Finally in Love Again: Why are you making me do this?! I told you that I was DONE with this game!

Hiyori from Star Crossed Myth: This looks terrifying! Why is it twitching?!

Kyohei from Scandal in the Spotlight: What is this? This looks dumb.

Ichigo from Dreamy Days in West Tokyo: My gawd, are you serious with this?!

Tatsuro from Love Letter from Thief X: No! Gawd please no! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

May from Be My Princess 2: Please don't make me do this! I am begging you please!

Midori from My Sweet Bodyguard: I am not good with this kind of stuff! I get scared so easily!

Director: This time, we're not going to tell you anything. You are on your own.

Tatsuro: Oh, well that's comforting!

Kyohei: I don't need help.

Director: You may play until you feel like you can't play anymore.

Hana: Oh good, I don't wanna play!

Oliver: Can I just quit now?

"Coming Soon"

Ichigo: Well, they just straight up called it what it is, a horror attraction.

Midori: I hated going to things like this at Halloween.

Sakiko: This a horrible idea.

"Night 1 12 AM"

Yuta: That's an interesting sound.

Hiyori: What was that noise?

"Office"

Kyohei: This looks very decrepit.

Oliver: No doors here either; great! *sees Freddy empty suit* Oh crap! What is that?!

"Phone rings"

Ichigo: Wait, is that the Phone Guy?

Hana: Is he still alive? I thought he was dead? From what I've read on this game he died.

Tatsuro: He'll be as helpful as he has been before; which is none.

Phone Dude: Hey-hey! Glad you came back for another night!

Yuta: Whoa! Dude! Surf's up! -_-

Phone Dude: I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time.

Hiyori: What do you mean by that?

Kyohei: I'm already annoyed by him.

*By this point, everyone is listening to the Phone Dude*

Phone Dude: We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week...

Oliver: How convenient for me.

Phone Dude: So we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!

Tatsuro: That's what we should do, burn this place down.

Hana: Yes, burn this sucker down!

Phone Dude: Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become part of the attraction.

Sakiko: Oh great! -_-

Phone Dude: Uh-you'll be staring as...

Ichigo: Balloon Boy?

Phone Dude: The security guard!

Ichigo: Dang it! I was hoping to be Balloon Boy.

Phone Dude: So not only will you be monitoring the people on cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner...

Midori: I would not want to make out here! This place is too gross!

Phone Dude: But you'll be part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh...let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head!

Yuta: AAAAH! I hate that thing!

Phone Dude: Which we think to be authentic...then again it might just be another crappy cosplay...

Hiyori: Hahaha!

Phone Dude: And we found a desk fan, very old school...

Tatsuro: Ah, the fan. That one consistent item.

Phone Dude: Metal, though, so watch the fingers.

Kyohei: You better watch your fingers if you don't shut up.

Phone Dude: Uh-heh...uh...right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now...

Sakiko: Dude I think this is plenty!

Phone Dude: Uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"...

Yuta: I can do that! Forget the animatronic, let's just do that!

Phone Dude: *hehe* Uh...but, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or, something like that.

Tatsuro: There was an extra room? How did I not know about that?!

Phone Dude: So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find.

Oliver: It's Freddy locked in there, I bet.

Phone Dude: Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um...you can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button.

*Everyone does so and sees the poor video quality*

Hiyori: Oh this is going to hurt my eyes.

Midori: How can anyone see what's on this screen?

Phone Dude: Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams...

Ichigo: I have vent cams?! Holy crap this is too much to deal with!

Kyhoei: So I have to watch vents now, fantastic.

Phone Dude: Uh, then over to your left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel.

Sakiko: What? How am I supposed to keep up with all this?

Phone Dude: Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh.

Yuta: Oh great, as if I didn't have enough problems.

Phone Dude: So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe...

May: A tad and a bit! -_-

Phone Dude: Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk.

May: Let it! Save me the trouble!

Phone Dude: Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man...

Yuta: I already have the spooks!

Phone Guy: And if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flow in'.

Kyohei: Like what? It can't be any worse that what I'm seeing now.

Phone Dude: Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.

Oliver: *sees the time* What?! It's already 4 AM?!

Tatsuro: Wow, that guy talked forever.

May: So, is every night going to be like this?

Hana: Wow, this has to be the easiest night ever.

6 AM

Midori: Yay! I did it!

Ichigo: Way too easy.

Sakiko: Still not sure what to expect.

Mini-game

Hiyori: What?

Oliver: Am I controlling Freddy? *makes Freddy move* Interesting.

"Follow Me"

Yuta: Not sure if I should follow you.

Tatsuro: I don't recall ever seeing a purple Freddy.

Hana: Where are we going? Oh, is that one of the blocked off rooms? *ERR message* What? Is that an error message?

Kyohei: Why can't I go up there? You said to follow you. Ok, I'm out of here. *gets attacked by Purple Guy* What the...?!

*Purple Guy*

Sakiko: What the heck just happened?!

Ichigo: I just got destroyed.

Night 2 12 AM

May: Ok, night 2. I hope I can make it.

Sakiko: Please let this night be easy like the last one.

Phone rings.

Phone Dude: Hey man - okay, I have some awesome news for you!

Ichigo: You're being shutdown?

Phone Dude: First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!

Yuta: My mom still keeps tapes.

Phone Dude: I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man.

Oliver: Legit, bro.

Phone Dude: But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this...

Midori: What? What is it?

Phone Dude: We found one.

Tatsuro: Oh gawd.

Phone Dude: A REAL one.

Tatsuro: NO!

Phone Dude: Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm sure you'll see it.

Hana: *opens cameras* I don't!

Phone Dude: Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

*Everyone has decided to mute the calls from here on out*

May: So what happened to him? He sounded a little panicked.

Midori: Where is it? I don't see it.

Yuta: Not being able to see it is not helping with my nerves.

Tatsuro: What's this audio thing? What is it for? *tries it. Hears Balloon Boy's "Hello"* I really don't want to deal with that kid.

Kyohei: *plays audio cue. Hears Balloon Boy's giggle* What is this for?

*Ventilation Error on screen*

Sakiko: Something's on my screen. There's an error?

Hana: Oh, my ventilation went out!

Oliver: Gotta reboot my ventilation otherwise I'll start hallucinating.

*Everyone reboots ventilation. Opens cameras back up with screen showing Cam10*

Yuta: *GASP* WHAT IS THAT?!

May: OH GAWD WHAT IS IT?!

Hiyori: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

*Balloon Boy jumpscare*

Sakiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kyohei: GAAAAAH! What the heck was that?!

Oliver: NYAAAAAAHA! *realizes he's alive* WHAT?! How? How am I alive?!

Tatsuro: How can I be still alive after that?! And my ventilation went out again!

Ichigo: Ok, focus man! I need to get the vents back online! *maintenance panel goes down. Sees Springtrap jump in* WHAT THE HECK?! What was that?! How could I have died already?! I'm trying this again.

Hiyori: *Sees Mangle and hears distorted sound* AAAAH! What's that sound?! I have an audio error?! What?!

Hana: *sees Mangle* Oh not you! Not you again! I gotta fix my audio! *sees something in the window* *GASP* I saw that! There was something there! You can't tell me there wasn't!

Yuta: I figured it out. The audio is used to lure it away from me. So, as long as I keep it around where 10 and 9 are, I'm good!

Ichigo: I've managed to catch up. Stupid Balloon Boy got me again but at least that thing wasn't there.

Midori: *plays audio cue. Screen flickers, animatronic is right in the corner* AH! I see you!

May: *sees Balloon Boy* Oh no! Not this again! *jumpscare* AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Why?! I can't take this! *gets ventilation back on*. Noise from the vents* What was that? Is there something in the vents? *checks vent cams. Finds it in 14* What are you doing in there?! How do I stop it?! Oh, I can seal it? Seal it! Seal it! Ok, it's sealed! *puts down camera to see animatronic by her door* NOOOOOO! I sealed you off! How do I keep you from coming in?! *pans to the right and then back. Jumpscare.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gawd! I refuse to continue! I am done!

Kyohei: I've had a few close calls but that audio is helping, I think. That other thing that popped up before happened again. It looks like I can make it.

6 AM

Yuta: Yes! Thank you!

Hiyori: I can't believe I survived that!

Mini-game

Sakiko: Oh I'm the bunny now?

Tatsuro: Oh, this again?!

"Follow me"

Midori: I don't want to follow you! You killed me last time!

Ichigo: That stupid purple man is gonna get me...*attacked by purple guy* yeah he did. Well, screw you.

Night 3 12 AM

Hana: Night 3 holy cow, I've never gotten this far before!

Oliver: I don't know how much longer I can last.

Tatsuro: Ok muting the call. Play audio in 9 and keep it from coming any closer.

Midori: Its so hard to see sometimes. *finds Mangle* AAAAAAHHHH! What was that?! What's happening?! *checks maintenance panel* Oh, audio error! Need to fix that!

Kyohei: *sees Chica* What? What is that? *changes to see Balloon Boy* Oh crap no! *gets both Balloon Boy and Chica* WHAT THE CRAP?! Two at once! That's not cool! You jerks!

Yuta: *sees Freddy walking by* OH NO! NONONONONONONO! What am I supposed to do about that?! *jump scared by Freddy* AAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHAAAAA! *opens maintenance panel* Gawd, you took out almost everything!

Sakiko: Oh gosh! I just saw something out of the corner of my eye! *sees Freddy walking* Oh! What is that?! Is it gonna kill me? *checks cameras* Maybe if I don't look he won't get me.

Hiyori: *sees Springtrap in her window* OH MY GOSH! Why are you there?! Please just go away! *opens camera panels to play audio. Sees something running past the window* Oh! Something just ran by! Was it him?! Will he leave me alone?! *barely sees it by the door before it disappears* Oh! He's there! He's there! *whimpering*

Oliver: Whoa! Is that Foxy? I can't see...*jump scared by Foxy* WHAT THE HECK?! *Springtrap comes in* No! You jerk! I was doing so good! I don't care! I'm done!

Kyohei: Oh man, it's in the vent! Which one? Seal them all! Ah, I can only seal one at a time?! Ok, he's in Cam14! Seal it! *jump scare by Springtrap* What?! No! I sealed it off! How did you get past it?! That's it, I'm out.

Hiyori: *sees something run by* *whimpering* Oooooooh noooooo! Please don't! Please! *jump scared by Springtrap* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I don't wanna play anymore!

Ichigo: I am going to make it through this night! And my camera just went out! And now the ventilation how wonderful! *reboots all* Why does this have to take so long? *sees Springtrap by the door* Oh No! You get back to room 10 where you belong! You are not allowed in here! *long pause* Just go, ok! Oh crap, I'm blacking out! *Springtrap jumps in* You piece of crap! I hate you! I don't wanna do this again.

Tatsuro: I think I can make it! It's five AM and I'm gonna stay put for a minuet and see what happens. *long pause* Come on 6; please roll over!

Yuta: *sees Springtrap in his window* Oh come on! What are you doing there?! It's five AM, can't you just let me have this?! I will love you forever and ever if you could just...*6 AM* YES! Forget what I said before, I lied! I hate you with every fiber of my being!

"6 AM"

Hana: OMG! I've never gotten this far!

Tatsuro: How many of us are left?

Director: There are four.

Midori: Oh man, I feel like I'm in an elite group.

Mini-game

Yuta: I'm Chica now.

Midori: I'm the chicken.

Tatsuro: What about Foxy? Isn't he a part of this?

Hana: *sigh* I don't wanna follow you! *gets attacked by purple guy* You suck.

Night 4 12 AM

Oliver: Night 4! Whoohoo!

Hana: I hope I can do this!

Yuta: Mute that call! Preemptive sealing of a vent and audio played in five!

Tatsuro: I see you in 9 you stupid hunk of junk!

Midori: Ok, let's get this done! *checks her cameras* Where is it? It's gotta be here somewhere? *sees something run by* GASP! What was that?! Something just ran past me! Ah, play audio now! *jump scare* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok! I quit! I'm so over this!

Hana: *Balloon Boy jumpscare* AAAAAHHH! I hate that kid! *fixes vent error; checks cameras, gets Chica jumpscare* AAAAHHH! What?! Was that Chica?! That's not cool! *fixes errors; gets Springtrap jumpscare* AAAAAAAHHHHH! Screw this game! I hope the developer dies a horrible death for making this game!

Tatsuro: *flipping through cameras, plays audio in 9. Fixes vent error. Jumps to 8, sees Puppet* WHAT IS THAT?! Is that the Puppet?! *camera drops and puppet is in his face* GET OFF MY SCREEN! I need to do an audio check! And stop it with that noise! *caught by Springtrap* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I hate this game so much!

Oliver: *hears something in the vent* What?! No, not the vent! Which one?! WHICH ONE?! *finds it in vent cam 15* Oh crap! Seal it, seal it, seal it! *camera panel goes down, gets caught by Springtrap* For cryin' out loud! This game is stupid!

Yuta: I am having such a hard time finding it! I just can't see it! These camera feeds are horrible! *finds Balloon Boy* What?! No! *Balloon Boy jumpscare* Gah! I think I saw him behind Balloon Boy. Maybe I can catch him in 5. *pans to the left, get caught* AAAAAAAHHHH! I will never play this game again!


End file.
